


Ice Isnt Always Cold

by short_stack_100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sad Clarke, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, a little bit of angst, clarke has nightmares the poor darling, lovesick commander, sweet perla, who will save Clarke?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/short_stack_100/pseuds/short_stack_100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa left Clarke at the mountain *cried forever*</p><p>The aftermath of Clarke's actions...</p><p>"You are playing with fire Perla!  You took Costia away from me, do not be fooled this time, I will come after you is you steal Clarke too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fire and ice collide Pt1

_NOTE: I am definitely a clexacentric person but this idea came into my head a few nights ago and I definitely had to act on it…_

_So here is what I came up with.  Hope you enjoy it._

///////

The mountain men and their caged home fell, but so did Clarke.

“Clarke kom Skaikru, what ever are you doing wandering the woods so late?”

The soft voice startled the blonde.  Clarke was pulled from her sleepy daze and spun on the spot to face the direction the voice came from. 

Perla, the newly appointed leader of the Ice Nation was proudly sitting up on her pure white horse not 20 meters away from Clarke.   

“the question is, what are you doing wandering the woods to late, Perla.” Clarke snapped, she really wasn’t in the mood for this. 

The silver haired woman huffed at Clarke’s attitude, but continued softly “I heard what became of the mountain…and what forced your hand.  I am sorry, Clarke”

“I don’t want your pity” the hurting blonde snapped.

“That is not my intention Clarke.  Instead, I have an offer for you, if you choose to accept it I would like it if you accompanied me back to my own lands.”  Perla jumped off the steady horses back and went to take up a stand beside Clarke, being a comfortable few inches taller than the blonde, “I can see you are not ready to join your own people and that the Commander is not someone you want to be around right now.  It is merely an offer, but I would be honoured if you would accept it.  You will be well looked after, you have my word.  Free to come and go as you please.” The eyes of both young women met and they shared a mutual understanding of the situation, Clarke didn’t even have to voice her response. 

There was no avoiding the prying eyes of many grounders as both women rode back into the war camp; Clarke’s front to Perla’s back as their hips rocked with the stride of the horse they shared.  Clarke couldn’t ignore how the blue eyed woman had a free hand possessively holding her knee…but Clarke decided to leave it, dismissing it as helping with her balance or something like that.  It was definitely not affectionate at all...

The weight of the eyes and words bearing down among the crowd drained her.  Coos of ‘Wanheda’ filled her ears; despite only a few people murmuring.  The blonde turned and rested her head between the strong shoulders of the Ice Nation leader and wrapping an arm around her middle for stability.

‘Wanheda’ turned into a singular ‘Heda’ as drabbles of people in front of them began to chant more loudly. 

Perla must have felt the blonde’s body tense and her heart begin to hammer against her chest or she has some kind of sixth sense because it wasn’t even 30 seconds until she had whisked them both into her tent. 

“Thankyou” Clarke said softly, her head hung slightly as her voice began to break, it wasn’t a whimper or a squeak.  It was the tone of someone who was definitely hurt – Perla hated the Commander for abandoning Clarke at the foot of the mountain.   

Clarke’s shoulders began to switch and her body began to shake as she choked back the beginnings of violent sobs.  The silver haired woman acted on instinct, with her heart.  Quickly closing the distance between herself and the broken girl.  First, waiting for any sign that Clarke was uncomfortable with the show of affection.  Then wrapping her arms around the girl and pulling her up off the ground bridal style.  Perla walked them both easily to the bed, sitting down and placing Clarke between her legs as she laid back against the headboard and withdrew her arms.  Clarke curled back into Perla.  Resting her head on the woman’s chest, in a half-upright foetal position.

They remained in this position for a while.  Perla held the girl as her sobs became less violent but the tears were still pouring out of Clarke’s blue eyes and dropping onto the silver haired woman’s shirt.

Though Clarke was not ‘happy’, this situation settled her.  Being held was nice, but Perla was so warm and inviting. 

“Perla” a far too familiar voice called from just outside the entrance of the tent.  Clarke’s body tensed again. The voice want angry or soft, it was blatant and stoic; just like the person it came from, “may I enter, I need to talk to you before you leave.”.

“One moment, Heda” Perla called.

“Clarke…??” the woman asked expectantly and softly, “can I let her in so I can talk to her?  I wont leave from here”.

Clarke took a few seconds to think about it.  She felt so incredibly vulnerable, and understandably worried to let Lexa see what she has done.  She had been so strong through everything since she landed on the ground…now it seemed to all want to come out at the worst time possible. 

“Let her in…” Clarke said quietly as she pressed further into Perla. 

The older woman gave Clarke a reassuring squeeze and wrapped her arms more possessively around the girl. 

“You may enter, Commander” Perla called

The Commander strode into the tent, unfazed; until she saw the blonde curled up in Perla’s lap.  Her world froze in time as she witnessed her worse fear.  A deer in the headlights.

“What is it you want?” Perla coaxed impatiently, knowing this was not a good situation for Clarke to be in the middle of.

“Your stance in the coalition…do you wish to uphold it?” the Commander stated plainly, as she regained her Commander’s façade.  Though there was a definite grudge building.

“I do, Commander.” The woman confirmed

“We won the war, will you attend the festivals in polis?  They are being scheduled for the next full circle of the moon.  About a month away.”  The Commander was taunted as she endeavoured to hold herself together and not comment on Clarke.

“I do wish to celebrate the fall of the mountain, though there will be many things I need to tend to once I return home.  I will send a messenger to you as soon as I know if I can attend.  Anything else?”

“Yes” Lexa said harshly, baring her teeth a little.  Her mask began to fall “I would like to talk to you in private, Perla.” 

The two women fought a battle with their eyes – daggers parrying each others blows. 

“As you wish, Lexa” Perla grunted.

Perla reassured Clarke with a kiss to the forehead and a tight hug before untangling herself from the warm grasp of Clarke’s body and following Lexa out of the tent.

The two women made it to Lexa’s tent in the dark of the night – with only burning torches for light – both composed, diplomatic and professional.  Until, Lexa dismissed her guards for the time being, leaving only her door guards.

The growling and snarling began.

“You are playing with fire Perla!  You took Costia away from me, do not be fooled this time, I will come after you is you steal Clarke too.” Lexa growled.

“I am not taking her, she is doing this of her own free will Commander.  You pushed her away!  You hurt her!” Perla retaliated “All she did for you was help, understand and follow you.  You have hurt her so badly Lexa.  If you want her so badly, help her to forgive you.  If it is possible for you to give of yourself for the greater good.”

“Choose your next actions very wisely, Perla!  Do not test me.” Lexa huffed, tensing and unclenching her muscles as adrenaline pumped through her body.

“Take you own counsel, Lexa.  I leave for my home at first light.” Perla said calmly.  After that, she turned and left Lexa’s tent, making her way back to the comfort of her own.

Perla smiled as she neared her bed, Clarke was fast asleep.  The sliver haired woman noted the boots, jacked, gauntlets and shirt beside the bed…Clarke must have been almost naked beneath those furs.   The blonde was curled up in the foetal position with a fur tucked in around her sleeping form.  And for the first time, Perla saw an unfazed Clarke.  Nothing was disturbing or troubling her; it was beautiful.  Clarke’s face was soft, a little smudged with dirt but soft.

Perla shed her coat and shucked off her boots before pulling the furs over the sleeping blonde before dropping to the opposite side of the bed; far away from Clarke.  She would never invite herself into someone’s bed so she did everything she could to put space between herself and the sleeping blonde.  Trying to hold fast to her mantra. 

Sleep did not come quickly.  Knowing she had pissed off the Commander, tomorrow would not be easy.  Perla had no idea what stunts the lovesick commander might pull in the morning.


	2. Keep It Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perla is a totall cutie and Clarke is NOT a morning person...rumors begin to spread.

Sleep did not come quickly.  Knowing she had pissed off the Commander, tomorrow would not be easy.  Perla had no idea what stunts the lovesick commander might pull in the morning.

********

Perla woke to an unfamiliar weight on her chest.  Her eyes darted down, only to be met with waves of golden hair – Clarke.   Clarke was draped across the Ice Queens chest while her lower body was curled up in the foetal position.  Perla marvelled at the beauty that Clarke possessed, even in the bliss of sleeping. 

“You are so beautiful” Perla breathed, realising what she said as soon as it came out of her mouth.  The blonde shifted in her sleep and let out a small huff as her body settled again.  Perla let go of her breath too, unaware she had been holding it in the first place.  Clarke moved and groaned again, a stream of the morning sun had made its way into the tent and was tormenting Clarke’s sleep.

Clarke grumbled “go away sun, come back tomorrow” and turned to nuzzle her head into the crook of the other young woman’s neck as she turned her body to splay half-across Perla. 

Clarke gasped and pulled back, springing up on the bed immediately.  The girls actions snapped Perla out of her early morning, sleepy daze. 

“Oh god no!” Clarke inhaled “we didn’t, did we?” her tone obviously full of her nerves

“No, Clarke.  Nothing happened, I promise.  Though you did come to crawl into my side at some point last night.” Perla sat up in the bed next to Clarke.

“Oh” Clarke’s head began to droop, her shoulders relaxed and she lost her rigid posture.  Trading it in for a much more relaxed position.

The older woman felt for Clarke…getting safe with someone is what brought her to this point.  “Needing comfort is nothing to be ashamed of, Clarke.  We all need it sometimes, I am content that I could make you feel at ease for a short while.” Perla brought her arm around the girls back to settle her hand on her waist. 

“Thankyou” Clarke leaned into the woman’s warm embrace, drawing strength.

“Don’t thank me for this, you need it.  I am more than willing to be whatever you need me to be however, my people ride out today.  The offer still stands, do you wish to come with us?  It is only a few days ride, with the weather like it is we could make it in 3.”

“I don’t want to see… _her_ every day, not for a while.  Would it be alright if I came with you?  I have heard that your land is very beautiful.”

“I would love to show you my land, my people would consider it an honour if you came back with me.” Perla smiled softly at the cautious blonde, trying to replace the weariness with assuredness. “for now, we need to get ready.  My warriors will have done most of the work but they can’t dress and bathe us, can they?”

Clarke giggled “no, I guess they can’t…well they could but I don’t think it would be a good idea.”

“There she is”

Clarke’s head spun around to look through the tent, but no one was there.  “huh?”

“There she is, Clarke…you, I’m talking about you.  I have been around someone named Clarke, but I just saw her.  For the first time I really saw the real Clarke.  I have heard of how infectious your laugh and your smile is…but I haven’t witnessed it to this day.  You are beautiful Clarke…so beautiful.”

Clarke blushed a bright red and hid her face in her hands for a moment.  “Perla, you are not how _she_ said you were.  You are so sweet.”

The woman furrowed her brows as she made a mental note to ask how the Commander described her.  “I care for you Clarke.  Make no mistake, I can be ruthless when it comes to my people and what is best for all of us as a people.  But unlike the Commander, I do not sacrifice those who I love…Love is not weakness.  It makes us stronger.”

“I can understand that, its actually really sweet and rather admirable.  That you would you know, not let your work and stance get in the way of protecting the ones you love.”

“Thankyou, Clarke” Perla said softly. “As much as I would enjoy staying in bed all day, we are on a schedule today and I feel like the Commander will want to speak with me…im assuming she will use some very ‘choice’ words too.”  Perla moved away from Clarke’s warm body and began to gather some clothes from her bags. 

“Oh, yeah…she didn’t sound too happy yesterday.” Clarke clasped her hands in her lap as she shuffled to the side of the bed so she could see the other woman, “…We kissed once, and I kissed back.  But I wasn’t ready to be with anyone at that point.  And then…well, the mountain happened.  It all went downhill from there for us.”

“What she did will not go over very well at the coalition meetings, that I know for sure.  But she has the support from many of the clans and will likely continue on as the Commander.”  Perla had retrieved two piles of clothes and walked back towards the bed “Im not saying that what she did was right, but the life of the Commander is a hard one and she must always put her people first…it is a hard deal to make.” The wise woman stopped before Clarke and her face softened “These should fit you, my home is cold and your clothes will not keep you warm.  If you wish to take them that is, I will never force you to do anything.”

Clarke smiled and stood up, not realising how close Perla actually was.  The stood there for a few moments, sizing each other up, so to speak.  Their eyes locked, wandered away and locked once again before the taller woman seemed to give herself a mental slap. 

“Sorry” she muttered, stepping back and to the side a bit “I need to go check on my people” she said quickly, then turning swiftly to left the tent.

Clarke was still in a bit of a daze.  Perla’s eyes were such a powerful deep blue – captivating.  Captivating was the best word the blonde could come up with to describe them.  But her gaze was something different, is was so intense.  It was like she was looking into her soul, searching.

Clarke snapped herself out of this train of thought – one that would definitely lead her to somewhere dark…somewhere she wasn’t ready to go just yet. 

“Come on, Clarke.  Don’t let yourself get sucked in again” she scolded to herself in a low volume.  With that affirmation made, Clarke moved off the bed.  Wandering around the tent as she shucked off her clothes, went to the wash basin to clean her body up a bit and put the clothes that Perla gave her on.  The fitted leather pants fit just too well, there were a few distress marks and imprints on them but they worked.  The shirt was a simple charcoal sweater that hugged her body, showing a bit of cleavage but it was just loose enough to be comfortable to move around in.  There were some little blue details around the sleeves of the shirt which Clare thought were just the cutest things.  The coat was the biggest and bulkiest item, but its form rang a bell.  Lexa had one just like it…but so did Perla yesterday.  Clarke didn’t think much of it at that point…until she draped it over her shoulders and threaded her arms through the sleeves.  It smelt like Perla…this was definitely Perla’s coat. 

Clarke stood at the end of the bed admiring her new attire for a good 10 minutes.  Pulling, tugging and shifting to make the clothes fit just right.  In the end everything fit just so well and was really easy to move around in.  It was too nice.  Maybe she could get used to grounder clothing.

“You look good in my clothes, Clarke.”  Perla stated from the tents entrance.

Clarke spun around quickly to face Perla who had a lovely yet slightly predatory gaze focussed on her.  “T-thanks” Clarke stuttered ‘ _come on, what are you?  A teenage boy who has just started talking to the prettiest girl on earth_ ’  “I really like them, they are so comfortable”

The tall woman chuckled lightly and softened her gaze, “My people are ready to leave…after I get dressed I we can leave.”

“I was going to go and get breakfast…would you like me to get some for you?”  Clarke asked politely

“No thankyou, Clarke.  I ate just before I came back.  I will come and find you after I am done here”  Perla and Clarke switched positions, Clarke was now exiting the tent and Perla was moving towards the bed

“Thanks, Perla”

Clarke moved towards the central fires where the morning meal was being handed out.  Prying eyes were not a shortage – many heads turned as she strode lightly towards the logs after she retrieved her meal.  Whispers ensued; Clarke did her best to ignore it but she knew the chatter circled around her.  ‘Ice’ and ‘Skaiheda’ and ‘Wanheda’ were common words in their whispers.  She just blocked it all out and ate the fruit and bread on her plate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comment and Kudos fuel my fire...tell me things? Baha


	3. 'Her'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Octavia again...and a pissed off, growling Commander.

Clarke moved towards the central fires where the morning meal was being handed out.  Prying eyes were not a shortage – many heads turned as she strode lightly towards the logs after she retrieved her meal.  Whispers ensued; Clarke did her best to ignore it but she knew the chatter circled around her.  ‘Ice’ and ‘Skaiheda’ and ‘Wanheda’ were common words in their whispers.  She just blocked it all out and ate the fruit and bread on her plate.

Clarke sat there for a few minutes, chewing slowly on her fruit until a pair of boots came to stand infront of her. 

“Clarke?” The soft voice asked.  It was familiar...

Clarke looked up to see a familiar and friendly face smiling down at her.  “Octavia” the blonde returned with an equal amount of gusto.  She set her plate down beside her and launched herself into and embrace with Octavia.   The two girls hugged each other tightly. 

“We were so afraid you were dead…you left without any warning, Clarke…im so glad you are okay!” Octavia said as she buried her face into Clarke’s neck.

“Im sorry, but why are you here?  You went back to…there” Clarke asked as they separated and sat down next to each other.  Clarke and Octavia leaned on eachother.

“A rider came to the gates…late last night actually.  I was summoned to come and talk to you, so basically the Commander wanted me to come and see you.  But the real question is why are you here?” Octavia said calmly, nudging Clarke when she tried to interject.  Clarke moved away from Octavia as she mentioned, _her._

“ _Heda_ ” Clarke hissed  “she has the nerve to abandon me and then ask you to talk to me for her.”

“Im not playing spy, Clarke.  We both know that I’m not the most well-versed person in grounder knowledge but I know that these are Ice Nation colours on you…” Octavia coaxed, she turned on the log to face the blonde, who was obviously up tight right now.

“Perla, the Ice Queen has offered me a place to stay until I figure out what I’m going to do…” Clarke turned to mirror the brunette, who was looking at her with an expression that was begging for her to elaborate.  This took quite a turn.  Clarke huffed, “I’m not ready to go back to Camp Jaha, I am not okay with being here and Perla has offered me an alternative.  You can tell _Heda_ that I’m leaving on my own free will” Clarke hissed as she stood abruptly at the end of her short speech and pretty much ran back towards the tent where she stayed overnight.

“Clarke, wait!” Octavia called as the blonde hurried off into the crowd of people.

Clarke dodged and zig-zagged through people until she finally flew through the entrance of Perla’s tent…only, the woman wasn’t there.

“Shit” Clarke cursed under her breath as she began pacing around the inside edges of the tent. 

“Clarke?” A voice called from outside the tent, it was soft and warm…it was Perla, “may I come in?”

“Yes” Clarke replied, “its your tent anyway” she mumbled to herself.

“Are you okay? Your friend was calling after you as you came In here” the woman enquired as she slipped through the tents entrance

“Yeah…I’m alright.  However, I don’t know if she is my friend though.  Her name is Octavia…Lexa summoned her to talk to me about leaving with you…I think she wanted me to change my mind”  Clarke huffed, still pacing through the tent; her large coat whipping behind her as she turned.

“You are within all your right to choose not to come with me, if you wish.  Please understand that, but I can see that this isn’t where you really want to be right now.  I am merely allowing you an escape from this for however long you wish to stay with me.” The silver haired woman explained evenly and contritely. 

Perla did want Clarke to join her on the journey back, and hopefully have her stay for a while.  She had a kind of love for the blonde, not sure what it was she just allows it to unfold and reveal itself. 

“I do want to come with you, Perla.  I don’t think I could voice how thankful I am for your offer, I can’t imagine what I would have done…” Clarke trailed off, thinking of what might have become of herself if the Ice Queen hadn’t allowed her an escape.  It didn’t end well in her head.

“I know what you can do now, Clarke.  My people are ready to leave and so am I.  Are you ready?”

“Yes.  I am.”

Clarke and Perla walked together towards the procession.  “I hope you don’t mind, but we do not have enough horses for everyone to ride alone.  You may ride with myself or anyone else you choose.”  Perla said as she mounted her tall horse.

“Would that be alright?  If I rode with you?” Clarke asked quietly.

“It would be my honour, Clarke” Perla announced as she extended an arm, pulling Clarke up onto the back of the saddle.  The long coat covered the hindquarters of the horse, swishing lightly with the forward movement.  The pair fit well within the confines of the saddle, though it was very snug.  Perla wasn’t complaining, she could feel each curve and movement of the blonde’s body.  She definitely wasn’t complaining.

The progression reached the front gates of the camp where none other than the Commander was waiting to bid them goodbye.  Clarke sunk into the saddle behind Perla, resting her head between her shoulders and wrapping her arms around her strong waist.  There were definitely abs under there, Clarke thought to herself, before her thoughts were instantaneously brought back to the current situation as Lexa began to speak.

Lexa was standing tall and proud, and stoic as always on a podium just inside the gates.  Clarke was one row of horses away from the podium and Lexa, but the Commanders voice drilled straight through her heart. 

“Azgeda, thank you for your ongoing support in our recent endeavours.  A festival and celebration of our victory will be held at Polis in 30 days.  It would be fitting for you to join us.  I will send a messenger with all the necessary information in due time” The Commander announced loudly and proudly.  Lexa paused and looked over the crowd, taking special note of the position that Clarke was in.  Looking at her softly before resuming her announcements.  “I bid you a safe and quick journey back to your homelands.  Farewell, for now.” 

Clarke tensed at the Commanders words – in the close proximity Perla felt the anxiety and stress ruminating from Clarke’s mind and body.  The woman took one hand off the reins of her horse and moved it to rest lightly just above Clarke’s knee.  Clarke settled a little, but decided to return the gesture…in her own way.  Clarke covered Perla’s hand and intertwined their fingers loosely as the procession began to move forward slowly. 

A gesture that didn’t go unnoticed by Perla…or Lexa.  Clarke swore that she heard a growl, a literal growl coming from the podium where Lexa was still standing.  Clarke and Perla’s eyes snapped to where the brunette was standing.  Her hand was gripping the handle of the dagger just inside her coat and the other balled up into a fist – both sets of knuckles were white.

The rode past her, Perla commented in a sly tone, “It is not me who made a mistake, Commander.”. 

Clarke dared to look at the Commander’s tensed form, those green eyes were looking right back at her, right back _into_ her. 

Apart from that evening in the Commander’s tent before the mountain fell that was one of the few moments where Clarke had seen true emotion within Lexa.  She was looking at Lexa right now; this was not the Commander.  Her eyes boiled with hatred and angst as she snapped a look at Perla.  But they immediately changed as Lexa fixated on the blonde again; they oozed remorse and loss.  Lexa felt for what she had done. 

Before she knew it they were galloping at full speed away from the town gates.

Clarke could only think… _could I ever forgive her for leaving my people to die…leaving me to die?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Your comments and kudos fuel my fire.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE _ READ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have some news

I am sorry that this is not in fact a chapter – however, I have to deliver some news about my writing. 

I have just graduated Year 12 and I am celebrating with a 3 week overseas trip.  This will significantly slow down my writing and possibly even stop it.   I will have almost no wifi and I am doing a lot of things that will take me away from modern technology.   (You could say im going grounder occastionally)

So I am writing to warn you that I have not abandoned or are neglecting the fics – simply taking some time to celebrate the largest achievement of my life to date. 

Please understand.  In the mean-time, if you have prompts or suggestions, things you want to voice etc, message me on my tumblr -  secret-diary-of-a-schoolgirl.tumblr.com  - or comment below. 

May we meet again,  XD

short-stack

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short fic - only a few chapters.
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Your comments and kudos fuel my fire.


End file.
